


帕梦：宿茧

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 4





	帕梦：宿茧

行李箱立定，永梦张开胳膊，一下子扑倒在了旅馆的床铺上。他侧头露出脸，粗粗的舒了口气，把骨头和筋肉松弛下来。飞机的经济舱一点也不舒服，他中途差点睡着，结果脖子因为姿势的关系痛得要命，害得他最后坚持到了目的地。  
青年维持姿势趴了半晌，房间中一片寂静，就连窗外楼下旅客的说话声他都能捕捉到。就在他奇怪的时候，他想起来手机还关着机。刚才下了飞机，他就直接在门口搭乘出租车一路去了订好的酒店。  
永梦撑起有些乏倦的身子坐起身，一只手支在后方抚摸着银色刺绣花纹的床旗，一只手掏出手机。随着开机后手机品牌标志出现，他还没来得及开口呼唤什么，数据波动就从屏幕里迅速溢出，把他堵在床上无处可躲。紧接着数据形成的躯体实体化出Bugster的身影，帕拉德毫不犹豫的将他压倒在了床上。  
“永梦！！”帕拉德搂住永梦的脖子，将鼻头埋入人类恋人的耳根下，呼出来的气瞬间让永梦从脸蛋红到了耳朵尖。可帕拉德面对对方抖了下的身子没松手，而是紧紧的把青年压在怀抱和床铺之间，承受他重量同时，也满满流露出委屈，“怎么这么长时间啊！”  
“但是可以省去一个人的钱，也是好事…”永梦虽然觉得这话不该说，可事到如今的确如此想。这个作弊似的计划就不考路了，当自安慰，他苦笑着拍拍对方的背。  
前段时间永梦将自己的假期都攒到了一起，来了这次去冲绳岛的旅行。在此之前他顺利完成实习，转正后工作从不适应逐渐变得顺利，拿出不错的成绩。怀抱着好心情他休了假，这样便可以有充足的时间和帕拉德在一起。当然，对于永梦能不关注工作而是配自己玩，帕拉德自然而然没反对。  
可帕拉德是Bugster，不可能有身份证去乘飞机。倒是运用Bugster的优势，永梦省去了一个人的票钱，旅馆直接订了双人大床。  
只是上飞机前他叮嘱呆在手机中的帕拉德，因为飞机上不能开机所以他需要关机一段时间。毕竟帕拉德也不能随便出现在飞机上，因此这期间被直接封在了手机里。本来帕拉德不耐烦下很很想出现，可介于这是人类旅行所需以及永梦的要求，因此勉强答应下来，从刚才开始就等着永梦开机。  
“我快无聊死了！”帕拉德不耐烦的抬高声音，根本没看到永梦因耳边高音皱了下眉头的样子。随后Bugster终于抱够了，抬起上半身扫视青年的脸，食指有一搭没一搭的撩着青年耳边的发尾。  
“帕拉——”  
“我啊，”帕拉德皱着眉头一副平时生气时爱摆出来的表情，直接发表内心的意见。  
“那个——”  
“讨厌——”帕拉德的话直接盖过永梦。  
“等…——”  
“——飞机！”  
“让我把话…”  
“下次不要坐了！”帕拉德一口气顺下来，直接把永梦思路打断。永梦被整得大脑空白，忘了自己原本想说什么。转念想想，不坐飞机怎么行呢？他怎么回去啊，他买的可是往返机票。  
“唔…帕拉德，你先从我身上下来——”永梦被压了半天，好不容易憋出口气如此要求到。听了他这么一说，帕拉德才闭上嘴凝视几分，看起来像是压下去刚才的心态。  
随后Bugster往边上一滑，就从永梦身上落到旁边。可帕拉德却还是紧紧蹭着永梦，往后挪都不挪一毫米，甚至左腿还搭在永梦大腿上方。最后永梦只能扭着腰向反方向挪了下好拽出来被帕拉德亚到身下的衣摆，并侧过身和恋人面对面。  
帕拉德嘟着嘴一副怄气的样子盯着眼前的人类干完这一系列动作，而他顶多就抬了抬腿让对方侧过身，随即就把腿又搭了上去，反正永梦不会反对。  
下一秒帕拉德就抬起上方的胳膊搂住永梦，将青年揽入怀中，爱不释手的抚摸着后背。委屈巴巴的口吻挂满了抱怨，不能和永梦玩还被困在手机里，成了他目前最大的不满，“我可是想和永梦玩的啊。”  
“知道了，”对于帕拉德几乎要变成口头禅的话，永梦早就习以为常。他一点也不吃惊，只是点点头抬手拉来对方黑色敞开的外套拉链口，凑过去吻了吻Bugster的嘴角算是赔偿，“休息一下再玩。再说，明天就可以出门转转了。”  
对于永梦的主动，帕拉德心情立马好转些许，禁不住乐出来。他才不在乎明天去哪，也不在乎那些景点和照片。他答应出来去逛那些人类历史上的东西，纯属是因为永梦要来，并且他可以全天和永梦呆在一起。人类的身体需要休息和放松，虽然很麻烦，不过帕拉德已经将其认作永梦需要的条件，从而不去反对。  
“那么现在陪我玩一下再休息吧，你都在飞机上坐了一路了，”帕拉德口气就像是央求人陪自己玩的孩子，不撒手也不离开，凑过来用手捧住青年的脸，拇指肚一遍遍揉着对方脸蛋和眼角。  
随后他宛如以此作为催促，亲吻零零散散开始烙印在永梦脸上，一秒都不给对方脱身的机会，如同正在勾引青年都兴趣。  
“好了，帕——唔…”  
知道永梦要劝阻，帕拉德便迅速吮吸上去。呼吸加重让彼此重叠，分开时响动大得出奇，从而帕拉德享受似的又快速啄了几口。然后Bugster便开始将嘴唇擦过对方脸颊下，拨开刘海让吻伴着呼吸顺着眼角攀上，从而一个一个揉按在额头处。  
永梦逐渐软化下来，刚才用出来的力气和思想，全都在额头的碰触下被一点点蒸发。飞机和办理手续堆积的疲倦感从后背松弛下的肌肉底渗出，肺部堆积的气体慢慢流出唇缝，他在帕拉德速度不变且力度适中的亲吻下将身子重量倾向怀抱，合上演练迎接对方落在眼皮上的吻。  
帕拉德把表示自己独占欲的吻持续了好段时间，因为他眼里只有永梦，往往直到他感到满足前他都不会轻易停下。可惜他注意到了人类的状态，松下动作压低下巴寻觅恋人的面容，对方浓密的睫毛已经垂下遮掩住那双漂亮的眼睛。  
“…永梦？”  
永梦在他的吻下睡着了，帕拉德只能无奈的往上白了眼，用下巴抵住恋人头顶搂着叹气。从身体的接触上，他能感受人类均匀拖长的呼吸，节奏清晰分明。  
“真是的，都说陪我玩了…”

…

永梦睁开眼时一片黑，朦胧之下他揉着眼睛打了个哈欠。禁不住伸起懒腰，却发觉自己不但没盖着被子，身上甚至穿着外出的衣服。拘束感随着摩擦蹭过下面的被子，拧在身上极其难受，永梦这才开始思考自己干了什么。  
他撑起上半身伏在被子上，手心恰好擦过被他弄皱的床旗，精致的刺绣带来与众不同的触感，这帮他想起来自己一来旅馆就在帕拉德的亲吻下睡着了。  
“帕拉德？”他呼唤了声，没适应光线的眼睛除了黑一无所有，而他也没听到回应。他眯起眼扫视周围，才在头顶顺过去的方向分辨出很细的一条缝，窗帘之间的空荡露出夜晚深不可测的蓝。  
已经天黑了。他无法相信自己下午到了冲绳后，竟然第一件事是睡到半夜。察觉自己又把帕拉德晾在了一边，这位小儿科医生顿时懊悔不已的坐起身，生怕对方生气。  
鞋跟的摩擦蹭过床铺，他注意到自己连鞋子都没脱，于是赶紧让脚伸出床沿。“帕拉德，你在吗？”  
“我在。”突然响起的声音不近不远，平静且些许低沉。帕拉德就在附近，大概在床角，永梦措不及防的哆嗦了下。或许为永梦寻找自己而开心，第二句开口时，帕拉德的声音便清亮许多，“如果你问时间，现在已经晚上8点了。”  
“已经8点了？！”永梦大梦初醒似的叫出。回想刚才看到的黑色天空，的确对于这季节来说肯定不早。  
“抱歉，我竟然睡了这么久，”边道歉永梦边用手撑住将自己送到床头，接着他开始寻找台灯，可惜拧动却没亮，“哎？”  
“不是要把门卡插在门口的感应器里，才能停电的吗？”帕拉德不紧不慢的提醒他。  
“对哦，”永梦在黑暗里拍了下脑门。他记得自己第一件事就是把门卡放在床头这种最明显可以拿到的地方，然而他的手在台面上擦了两圈都没碰到一张卡，“卡呢？我记得——”  
“在我这里哦，”含笑的声音带着不同意味，永梦把脖子转去大致传来的方向。不知道对方干嘛拿着不开灯，永梦撇着嘴苦恼的哼了声。谁知道他刚要叫帕拉德帮自己插卡，帕拉德就先拒绝了，“不给你。”  
“为什么？”出乎意料的话让青年想都不想的就反问。  
“因为啊…”随着帕拉德拖出的尾音，黑暗下永梦变得灵敏些许的听觉捕捉到鞋底擦过地毯的响动。紧接着他迟钝的意识到对方已经走到正前方，耳朵还捕捉到硬质门卡被丢到床头柜上的响动。  
他没来得及伸出手摸，就感到恋人抓住了他的双肩，将他不轻不重的压会床上。对方膝盖几步上来，跪在了他双胯侧。  
“现在永梦必须陪我了。”  
之前帕拉德没弄醒他，但也等了足够久。要不是因为永梦，帕拉德肯定就要爆发。所幸他不想打扰永梦睡觉，却花光了全部耐心。欲望堆积到一定程度，让他控制不了的想要占有永梦。  
永梦也知道对方的性格，更知道自己把对方丢在一旁多少个小时。从而他没反抗，努力睁大眼透过黑暗试图勾勒出对方五官轮廓，“对不起。我会陪你的，可是先开灯好不好？”  
“不好，”就和闹脾气似的，不过帕拉德立马给出解释，“因为我希望做的事就是希望关着灯。”  
紧随其后他给了永梦一个深吻，深而快速，接连不断吮吸直到永梦差点透不过气。帕拉德分开后留给永梦喘息的时间，他则起身坐上永梦大腿，抬手撩开青年的T恤，抚摸上肚脐，“人类失去一个感官后，其他感官就会敏感起来。这真是让我心情愉悦。”  
意识到恋人要做什么，滚烫感瞬间从血液中生疼，烤着永梦的脸蛋。他不甘的伸出手，胡乱抹上帕拉德的衣服，慌张的拍一拍，“现在？你等等！”  
“不等不等，”帕拉德虽说不耐烦，却努力维持耐心的拨开对方的手，捏了捏后把其推到床上。“你都让我等这么久了，好不容易你醒了，不要扫兴吗。”  
这样说着，帕拉德就从永梦身上下来。可惜永梦还没坐起身，他就感觉裤子被对方揪下胯部，原来扣子和拉锁从醒来就是开着的，他都没意识到。  
“好好感受我的存在。”  
永梦不知道睡着时发生了什么，帕拉德或许自他睡着后就开始百无聊赖。打游戏是可能的，不过看来他还忍不住想弄醒永梦，或者思考如何给个小报复。所以他把永梦的裤子解开，就这样做好准备。  
帕拉德的手抚摸上永梦不知所措似的分身，弄得青年一个激灵。Bugster的手温和人类不同，这层温度的差异格外明显，对于变得敏锐的永梦是个绝好的刺激。  
感觉到青年要起身，帕拉德赶紧用手指尖推了下青年肚子，让对方倒回床上。随即他摸索着拨开底裤，低头含了上去。  
“啊——…？！”永梦措不及防的呻吟，听了下腰。小电流爬上大腿根，让他不自觉的挂着裤子屈起膝盖，可惜被帕拉德的身躯挡住。帕拉德凭借着Bugster的力度用手压住永梦两腿间的裤子，好让对方起不来。  
这是永梦第一次感受对方的口笼罩上面，口腔内部与亲吻时截然不同。Bugster的口温并不会很高，内部触感也没有人类那般真实。如同空虚却带有冲击力的数据，能感到膜似的挤压，将他吸附并且吞没到深处。那种陷入包裹的感受席卷而来，一次次吞咽着，拉他沦陷。  
无法形容的快感使得永梦差点忘了自己身在何处，他只觉得自己越来越深，单单被这样就好似要被吃掉。呻吟声不自觉的从喉咙下拽出，后背承受不住刺激的来回摩擦身下的布料。  
越过那如同让人昏倒晕眩的沼泽，他感受到帕拉德的舌头缠绕上来。无法肯定对方从事哪里学到的，可那技术的确让他浑身火烧火燎。酥软的感觉化作小蚂蚁似的密密麻麻在肌肤下跳跃，身体抽空无力，可硬挺的分身却在恋人口中颤抖膨胀。  
下半身已经不会动了，除了脚踝偶尔在刺激下扭动下磨过床，他彻底留在了帕拉德的掌控中。手指无力打颤，永梦想借助什么来抓住自己，好承受下方淹没搅动的舒适。然而什么都么有，指尖勾过自己的衣服，指甲前端划过床铺，甚至他伸出胳膊触及到帕拉德柔软的卷发，却担心抓伤对方所以又忍下心缩了回来。  
“你喜欢，对吧？”帕拉德满足的听着飘在耳边周围的呻吟，手摆弄着对方套在大腿上的裤子，不同揉动。借助粗糙的裤子布料，他边刺激着对方抽搐的大腿内侧，边吮吸厮磨从前端挤出蜜液的洞口，舌尖打着转。  
永梦无法作答，他胳膊抵住冒着细汗的额头，呼吸急促。抽动的小腹下堆积着岩浆，拦不住的涌去双腿间。帕拉德不可能不知道让他来感觉的方法，此时舌头的挑逗便轻易成功。永梦只觉得股间也淌出水来，被他用被子蹭得后方都是。  
“是不是很兴奋呢，永梦？”帕拉德询问着，手在根部爱抚，时而挑逗囊袋。其实他并不打算让青年一五一十回答，而是迫不得己的又舔了上去，试图攻破人类小小倔强的最后那点底线。  
“帕…帕拉德——额…！”操控除了呻吟便已经词穷的嘴巴，人类挤出来的第一个单词便是恋人的名字。他如同要甩开混沌的大脑似的在床上摆摆头，凌乱的刘海粘湿在额前，于黑暗中锁眉闭眼，企图突破那夺魂的快感寻找思路。  
而他这一切都是为了坦白，坦白自己的感觉。  
“舒服…”  
即便看不到，可这话足够让帕拉德眼前一亮，顺着那颤抖的身躯冲恋人面容所在的方向投去目光。紧接着Bugster的兴致彻底暴露，再度含上去上下加速套弄，吮吸力度加大，享受永梦被挑逗拔高的轻叫。  
“继续…唔…”永梦的声音飘渺到虚幻，却凝固在帕拉德体内，滴入舌尖。  
帕拉德感受到宿主内心的兴奋与渴求，在把握好时机后舔过蓄势待发的小口，紧接着用力一吸。青年的呻吟抬高，随后尾音断断续续挂上闷哼，就同他接连不断射出的白浊那般无法轻易停下。  
帕拉德根本不在乎口中被灌入的是什么，而他也不会为此苦恼。不在意那个蛋白质，也无需在意是精液，他唯一在意的就是那个是永梦身体内的东西，是他的所有物。  
帕拉德抬手抹了把嘴，随后双手架住人类被裤子拘束的膝盖窝，并让自己爬上床后被跪如对方膝盖下的空档里稳住，然后拦腰将青年抱起身。  
永梦努力利用还有感觉窜来的脊椎支住身体，分开腿环绕对方，在被扶助的情况下坐到身前。黑暗里他只能模糊寻觅到帕拉德一丝轮廓，两者是无法形容出来的不同黑色。而他眼角湿润下挂上的潮湿，又在幻想的样貌前蒙上层不同的新黑。  
内心的澎湃并未消退，即使没有进入，却感觉到满足。帕拉德和他很近，近到他能感受鼻息喷洒过去后被Bugster阻拦的短暂线路。臀部还挤压在床铺上，粘湿的残留物不干净的滑落，同后方分泌的湿润融合到一起。  
帕拉德用力捉住他的唇，把挂着腥咸白浊的吻霸道的填入他口中。这收服了青年最后的矜持，指尖永梦手臂环上对方脖子，舌尖乖巧的回应亲吻，双腿不知何时已经困住了Bugster的后腰。  
他们共同纠缠在那张双人大床上，如融合到一起的茧，无法分割的制造出空间。


End file.
